Guilty
by TheDeadButterfly
Summary: Angela's thoughts as she walks up those burning steps and what I think might have happened afterwards. 1-shot


Disclaimer: WE ALL KNOW I DON'T OWN THIS.....SO QUIT SUING ME FOR Mr.Mmamdjkjownndjowkakajk's SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Does anyone know how to pronounce that name? Didn't think so...  
  
Well then, here goes nothing!  
  
Summary: Angela's thoughts as she walks up those burning steps and what I think happened afterwards.  
  
Guilty  
  
No no no no no! This is all a dream all a dream all a dream dream dream dream. Maybe someday I'll wake up, I want to wake up!!!! Wake up wake up wa-  
  
"Mama!" I yelled as I finally saw her out of the corner of my eye, watching me through those accursed flames.  
  
"I've been looking for you, Mama! You're the only one left, maybe now I can rest..."  
  
Rest rest rest rest rest rest rest rest rest rest sleep sleep sleep NO! Wake up wake up wake up die rest rest rest in peace in peace in peace rest in peace  
  
I reached for her, yet she only backed away. Backed away backed away....ran away....from me.....  
  
"Why are you running away, Mama?" I cried, placing my hands on her cheeks, searching for an answer in her face. For some reason, her features twisted......him!!!!  
  
"You're not Mama! It's you!" Not Mama not Mama not Mama, Mama's dead, I killed Mama, Mama's gone NO! James killed Mama James James James James James James James  
  
"I-I'm sorry...." Please don't hurt me....like you did Mama......  
  
"Angela, no!" he said.  
  
Shouldn't have saved me shouldn't have saved me saved me saved me save me!  
  
"Thank you for saving me.....but I wish you hadn't. Even Mama said it: I deserved what happened."  
  
"No, Angela, you're wrong!" he exclaimed quickly.  
  
Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong No, James, you're wrong you're wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong  
  
"No don't pity me......I'm not worth it-"  
  
You didn't hurt Mama, I hurt Mama hurt Mama hurt Mama.......Can you help me, James?! Help me like I helped Mama?! Fuck you!!  
  
"-Or, maybe you think you could save me? Would you love me? Take care of me? Heal all my pain?" I said cruelly. He bowed his head and I knew his answer. It's not that hard to recognize rejection, 'No, I can't. Sorry' wasn't written on the carpetted step."That's what I thought......"  
  
"James. Give me back that knife," I stated firmly after a few moments of silence.  
  
"No.....I-I won't," he stammered out his feeble protest.  
  
"Saving it for yourself?" I asked him coldly.  
  
"No, I would never kill myself," he said simply.  
  
Liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR!!!!!!!! But you would kill your wife wouldn't you, Liar? You probably never loved her anyways.  
  
I turned and walked up the stairs, the flames engulfing the path behind me.  
  
Burning. Burning.  
  
"It's hot as hell in here," I heard him say.  
  
Burning away.  
  
"You see it too?" I asked quietly."For me, it's always like this......." I felt his eyes on me as I clambored up the stairs and out of sight, eveloped in red flames.  
  
Fading away. My hopes, my dreams, my life....  
  
But my torture wasn't over just yet. The fire all around me melted away, and there was a single blue door infront of me and a 6 foot thick wall behind me. I had no choice but to go forward.  
  
I grabbed the cold doorknob and turned it, the door creaking to slowly.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" What sick person would ever do such a thing?  
  
In the middle of the filth covered room was a bed, and on the bed was a dismembered woman I instantly recognized.  
  
"Mama!" I screamed unconciously.  
  
James James James James James James James I'll get you, James!! For doing this to my Mama! No! I did it.....James Angela Angela James Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!! IT WAS HIM!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS THAT MONSTROSITY PYRAMID HEAD THAT DID IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Silence. Shadows.  
  
Something in those shadows shifted.  
  
False silence. Shifting shadows.  
  
And the blood covered creature, Pyramid Head, arose from them and spoke for the first time:  
  
"Hello Angela, poor little insane, deprived Angela....," spoke a muck filled voice resonating from somewhere within the pyramid shaped helmet.  
  
"I'm not insane!" I screamed at him. I knew no one was speaking, though, that it was all just my imagination, this whole place.  
  
Just my imagination just my imagination please let it be just my imagination.....  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"Maybe I'm you, and maybe you're me. Maybe I shot my father in the face, and maybe you ripped your mother's limbs off one by one and watched her writhe in agony.....but either way, I was just finishing the job off for you," he replied.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No No No No No No No!!!!!!!  
  
I sunk down to the grimey floor and wept.  
  
"Why? Why did James have to stop me? Why did he save me?"  
  
"Because he feels guilty, my dear sweet insane little Angela......," he taunted, placing a gloved hand on my tear studded cheek.".....Just like you......"  
  
Guilty guilty guilty guilty guilty guilty guilty guilty guilty guilty guilty guilty guilty GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I-I....I'm sorry....," I pleaded, a tear of blood, of pain, rolling down my cheek.  
  
His spear jammed through my chest and everything faded to white in this forever dark place.  
  
"....I know...." But there was no voice, no Silent Hill, no James, no Pyramid Head, no Mama, no flames.....no pain.....  
  
But, still, the only thing I could hear and think:  
  
GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
So how was it for my first Silent Hill fic? Plz R&R!!!!! I decided to show kind of a softer side of Pyramid Head in the end, he probably never would have said '.....I know.....' ........or spoke at all......... Ah, well!  
  
OOOOOOOOOO! Look at that button down there! See it shine! Doesn't it just make you want to click it? Go on, click it! I'll give you a cookie!*flaunts cookie* 


End file.
